


Fragile Heart

by LucienAngel707



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Don't touch the tail, F/M, Grouchy Levi, It's so sensitive, Mammon loves her, Pining, Please love me back, Snake Genetics, Stop distancing from me Levi!, Unrequited Love, hiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucienAngel707/pseuds/LucienAngel707
Summary: Does Levi have to keep so much distance between everyone? Even after realising her feelings, Lucien still can't break down the wall around his heart. And now he's going to lock himself in his room for two weeks with no visitors besides Lucifer? Not on her watch!
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Fragile Heart

Another day in the Devildom arises and the demon brother's guest Lucien is finally getting used to living in the House of Lamentation. Of course, the liveliness of the place made it a lot easier to forget that she was living with demons. Even though Lucien has started getting along with every demon brother, there was still so much she didn't know about them. It was easy to know the basics of each demon, like how Mammon loves money and Beel loves food but it's hard to know anything else without having to risk her life.

Even so, she continued her life in this new world, joining everyone at the dining room table after getting ready for the day.

"Good morning Lucien, I hope you slept well."

"Well, as well as you can when living with demons."

" You must've slept well, if you're wakin' up this late. Soon enough, you'll be wakin' up as late as Asmo does!"

"I have to have at least eight hours of sleep to keep my skin looking flawless so I must have my beauty sleep!"

"I'm hungry... How long is breakfast going to be?"

"Hold on, it's almost ready. I have to make extra for you Beel, that's why it takes so long..."

"Hey... Aren't we missing someone? Where's Levi?"

"Ah... About that..."

The way Lucifer looked away seemed guilty, in which she turned her head, confused at his reaction. Did something happen while she was asleep? Something in her became irritated, that she was being kept in the dark. These boys were like family, it was hard to think about living without them.

"Don't worry about him Lucien. He's just doin' his Otaku stuff and shuttin' himself away. Probably."

"Levi doesn't want any visitors for maybe 2 weeks. It's best you leave him alone."

"Is there a chance I won't be squeezed to death as soon as I walk in?"

"I suppose there's a chance. During this time, he'll only let me in to give him his meals."

"Then, that's a chance I'm willing to take. I'm going to take his meal to him."

"Now, hold up Missy..!"

By the time Mammon had called for her, she had already left the room to go to the kitchen, hoping that Levi's meal would be done since Satan said breakfast was almost ready. Lucifer let out a deep sigh, knowing that something wrong was going to happen with Lucien going to see Levi during this period of time, where he really didn't want anyone to see him like this. Hell, he's kept it a secret from the other 5 brothers after so long, but a human barging in? He was bound to be annoyed.

"Someone, make sure that you check on her after breakfast. I don't care who does but please keep an eye on her. I need to do some work so I can't check myself."

"You make it sound so scandalous, Lucifer. Are you worried what might happen behind closed doors?~"

"W-what are you talkin' about Asmo?!"

"I do, in fact. I'm more concerned whether I'll walk in to see a corpse. I would be in trouble if Diavolo found Lucien had been killed."

"Is Levi really capable of killing Lucien? Aren't they 'best friends' as he keeps saying?"

"Honestly, I can't imagine Levi being agitated enough to kill someone."

"Well, I'm goin' to check on them, yknow, to make sure the food is delivered okay!"

"Suuure Mammon... I'm curious about what might be happening behind that door so I'll come too!"

She could hear nothing from outside the door of Levi's room, not even the sound of keyboard tapping. This was unlike him, no wonder Lucifer said to stay away. She was curious though, why Levi was going to be like this for a week or two... And most of all, she would miss playing games or watching anime with him. Lucien wasn't too deeply engrossed in TSL as Levi was, but she had watched plenty of other anime too, and enjoyed watching new ones with him. She sighed as she knocked on the door, the only response she got was a groan. Taking it as an okay to come in, she opened the door, the cool atmosphere of his room immediately hitting her face as she came in. 

She almost dropped the tray of food at the sight of him. He was decently dressed at least, but still in shorts and shirt. She always wondered what the bathtub was for, and now she understood; it was his bed. She couldn't understand how he could sleep comfortably in a bathtub, but that was not the point. He laid in the tub motionless, in his demon form as he laid face down. She didn't really know what to say about this, so she just said the first thing that came to mind.

"I brought breakfast for you. It was Satan's turn today."

When he heard the lighter voice of his friend when he expected Lucifer's deep pitch, he turned to stare at her as she placed the tray onto his desk. 

"Please leave me alone... I don't want to speak about this."

"I didn't even say anything yet... I guess you really are cranky like Lucifer said."

"If you knew I was cranky, why did you come here?"

"I admit curiosity got the better of me, but I'm mainly worried about you..."

Lucien walked closer to him, realising that his tail was curled around itself at the bottom of the bathtub. He seemed to recoil away from her as she approached his bed.

"C-could you leave me alone?! I don't want you to be here! Curiosity and worry doesn't mean you can ignore my wishes to be left alone!"

"Wow... Okay, Lucifer definitely wasn't joking. You don't want to watch anime with me, at least?"

"No, go away!"

She was taken aback by how fast he rejected watching anime. Sighing, she reached out to place her hand on his head when Levi notices and slapped it away. He only seemed to recoil further the more she tried to get close to him. Something was definitely wrong. Just as she was about to ask what was wrong, his tail catches her eye; at the base of his tail, a small translucent sheet seemed to stick up from the tail. And then everything started to make sense.

"Are you... Shedding?"

He paused for a long moment, debating himself whether he was shedding. It felt ridiculous to him, and hearing Lucien sound so dumbfounded humiliated him that someone other than Lucifer had seen him in this state. He mumbled quietly, the heat on his face causing him to struggle to say anything. He almost looked like he was about to cry with such glassy eyes.

".... What about it? Are you going to mock me?"

"What, of course not! It's a natural occurrence... I just didn't expect that you would be able to shed."

"I have a snake tail, what do you expect? Not shedding is bad for me so now I have to be like this for two weeks, covered in wet cloth just to get rid of old skin."

She made an interested sound, sitting down next to the tub as she pulled out her DDD to search something up. Once he saw she had no intention of leaving, he frowned and groaned before turning away from her in the very damp cloth he had settled down onto.

"I thought I said to get out..."

"If you really want me out, you're going to have to forcibly remove me. Anyways, I want to help you. I can't say I have experience in handling a snake, but there must be something I can do to help- Hm, this one looks good."

"The best thing you can do to help is to leave me alone and let me suffer by myself. What are you even looking at?"

She smiled as she shuffled over to face him again, then showed him the display on her DDD, showing tips on how to help a shedding snake.

"Have I been demoted to a simple animal now? Gee, thanks."

"It's the closest I could get to 'demon with snake tail and coral-like horns'. You don't count as a Lamia or a Gorgon either. So you're going to have to stick with that bud. No offense."

Lucien went quiet as she read through the article. All the precautions taken for a snake to shedLevi had already taken so all he had to do was wait for it to come off. But she finally realised that after a bit more reading, you can't harm the snake by pulling off the shed if it's already started coming off naturally. Maybe this was her chance. Levi was always so cut-off from others, let alone herself. If she helps him out, maybe he would rely on her more?

"Hey, Levi?"

"Geez, what now Lucien?"

"Can I pull it off? Yknow, the shed skin."

"... Why?"

"Why...? Because it's a lot easier to just pull it off than wait for it to come off naturally. You could go back to normal if I just pulled it off."

His eyes seemed to shine as he came to the realisation that this constant struggle that occurs every now and then in a year could be avoided if he had just asked for the skin to be pulled off. But then the thought of Lucien handling his tail made him blush further as he unravelled it beneath him with reluctantance, stretching the tail across the room so it was a lot easier to pull off.

“I'm guessing this means that I'm allowed to touch you?"

"Come on, just do it already.... There's an anime I want to watch coming on soon..."

"Okay, just tell me if it hurts or something..."

Lucien took a deep breath in, moving closer to where the shedding had started. Unlike an actual snake, his shed was going to be huge and she'll have to find a grip on each side of his tail as her hands slowly slid underneath the shed, moving her hands to the side to loosen it on all sides of his tail.

"Hey... Be careful... It's really sensitive underneath."

"I can't pull too hard or it might break..."

"Well, still do it quickly! I don't want to wait around..."

"Can you move as I pull it away? So you can slide out?"

She took the skin as she placed one leg over the other side of his tail then slowly pulled towards her, the skin slowly pulling away before she tried to pull off the skin on the underneath of his tail. It seemed to pull away a lot easier as there are fewer scales on the underside of his tail, just like a snake.

"That... Actually feels nice. Can you pull a bit more?"

She made a slight grunt as she pulled away more of the skin, leaving behind a shinier coat of black scales on his tail as she went to place her hand on them to feel its smoothness. He immediately recoiled from her touch.

"A-ah!~ D-didn't I just say that skin is sensitive?!"

"Sorry, it was too tempting to see how you react to it. Plus, How do you expect me not to touch it when it's so... Smooth!"

"S-stop touching it! I'm starting to get annoyed now! Please just finish it already!

"Test me~"

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN THERE- Huh?!"

"Sounds like something naughty is happening~ Oh..."

Mammon slammed open the door, followed by Asmo who peeked over his older brother's shoulder to look into the room. The scene seemed like it was supposed to be more lewd than they expected, Levi groaning from embarrassment as he sunk deeper into the bathtub bed to hide his face. 

"So... You guys aren't fooling around? I wanted to join in honestly.."

"hey, don't joke around like that Asmo! You guys wouldn't do that... Right?"

Knowing that Mammon had a slight crush on her and wouldn't admit it, she decided to tease him as Levi groaned again and watched from over the lip of his bathtub.

"I mean, we are best friends so... I can't guarantee we won't..."

"Lucien! N-now isn't the t-time for that..!"

"awww! My older brother is flustered! Don't worry, Levi, it's a good thing that she's consented! Right Mammon?"

Looking back at Mammon, it looked as if all of his worldly possessions had been stolen. It looked as if he was trying to fight with his inner torment of being happy for his younger brother or wanting to cry. A snicker from Lucien woke him up from his trance, blushing wildly as he avoided eye contact with the others.

"Yeah, whatever Asmo said! Yeah...."

"so if you aren't banging, what are you doing?"

"Please don't tell them, Lucien..."

He almost pleased to keep it a secret from the two. Why was he so adamant? There was nothing wrong with shedding... If Lucifer doesn't mind, surely his brothers can act accordingly just like the oldest?

"Why do you want to keep this a secret anyways? It's not that big of a deal... He's shedding. I'm helping him get it off."

"S-shed- PFFT-!"

While Mammon was bursting into hysterics, Levi glared at Lucien before groaning really loudly and sinking as deep into the bathtub as he could as she kept pulling off the skin. She messed up. Lucien felt awful now that the secret was out. If he didn't want anyone to know other than her and Lucifer, it wasn't her business to spread the gossip. Although Mammon wasn't helping, at least Asmo looked a lot more accepting of Levi's shedding. In fact, he looked absolutely fascinated, walking to the pile of shed that Lucien had already pulled off to look at the delicate patterns on Levi's shed skin.

"This is a beautiful snake shed! I can just imagine how beautiful the jewelry would look with this shed!"

"Take it then, I don't care... Lucifer usually just throws it away anyway."

"How dare he! This could be worth a lot of Grimm when turned into jewelry!"

The thought of Lucifer wasting something so beautiful caused Asmo to frown deeply as Lucien stopped pulling it the skin to listen to Asmo's rambling. The mention of Grimm stopped Mammon from cracking up, now rushing to Asmo's side to look at the loose skin on Levi's snake appendage.

"Seriously? All this time I've been in debt when I can just make money off my little brother?!"

"First of all, I'm not going to be a part of your money laundering scheme after you found out my sheds can be valuable. Second of all, I don't even shed too often! It's only three or four times a year so you won't even have a sustainable amount of material to make the jewelry anyways!"

"Yeah, but still! It's income!"

Levi let out another loud audible groan knowing that his words were going through one ear and out the other when it involves Grimm and Mammon. Sometimes he wonders why he even bothers arguing with him when he won't get it. Lucien stood there with a sigh, wondering how long it took for the two intruders to look at the snake shed. Levi was probably hungry and she wanted to continue pulling the shed off so he could be slightly relieved.

"Look if you two aren't going to help pulling the shed off, you can get out. You're in my way."

"Aw come on Lucien! At least let me stay until you pull all of it off!"

"No exceptions! Get out!"

Asmo responded with a heavy sigh and a pout as both of the eavesdropping brothers were pushed out of Levi's room. Before Lucien could shut the door, Asmo made a petty remark loud enough to Levi to hear it as well.

"You're only kicking us out so you could have Levi to yourself~"

She didn't respond as she shut the door, then ended up staring at the door a bit too long to be considered normal. She couldn't deny Asmo's remark. She had been crushing on this demon for a while now, trying to get herself brownie points so he would come out of his reclusive cocoon and accept her or even bring her into his cocoon. There was so many questions she kept unanswered, too worried to ask about it in case it ruined their friendship. The more she held back, the more she wanted to break down that cocoon and join him herself. But she held back; she knew too well the he was fragile.

Emotionally fragile.

"Lucien, what are you doing? Is something wrong with my door?"

"My bad. I was just... Lost in thought. I'll go back to helping now." 

Even as she went back to tugging down the translucent skin, the unanswered questions still lingered in her mind. If she was bold enough, she can be asking whether she was seen as a woman, not just a human, or if she looked appealing to him but the words wouldn't escape between her pursed lips.

It became a lot easier as the tail started to become thinner. Lucien remembered those times when she had been watching random snake videos, mostly ones of snakes hatching because they're adorable and recalled that a male has... Hemipenes. She was always curious about it but never questioned since it was such an embarrassing question for the demon but she wondered if he had actual snake anatomy or if his body was just like any other demon's. 

She had realised that the time she spent with the demon was over as she tugged off the last bit of shed on the tip of his tail and threw the huge snake shed into a pile. Levi looked visibly relieved that he didn't have to worry about it anymore as he clumsily made his way to the tray of food that was neglected nearby. 

"So... That's all?"

As the demon started to tuck into Satan's cooking, Lucien found herself finding any way to keep her from leaving. Playing a game together, needing to talk, she even hoped that he wanted to hug to make him feel better but her hopes were still crushed.

"That's it! I feel so much better now without that stupid shed on!"

"A thank you would suffice..."

"T-thanks... For the h-help... I guess.."

Did he even want her to stay? Levi looks so content with his plate of breakfast and the newest anime airing and he did say to leave him alone. Maybe it was best to give him some space after she intruded on him so suddenly and humiliated him. Quickly, she closed the door quietly, a gentle sigh rising from her lips as she dug into her pocket. As she walked back to her bedroom, she stared longingly at the small translucent sheet, running her thumb against the rugged texture of his scales. 

It was obvious he wasn't ready yet, but she was greedy. If she couldn't have him now, at least she had a little piece of him wherever she went. Her only jewelry she wore in the vicinity of the brothers; a blue snake shed necklace shaped like a heart. If he wasn't ready yet, she would wait for as long as it took.

**Author's Note:**

> For now, this is only a one-part... Who knows, I might extend it at some point... I might also post more stories of Levi and my OC Lucien as part of a series? I've got a bunch of ideas right now.   
> Yes, I love the idea that Levi is more snake than the game shows. I've done a bit of snake stuff in some of my other stories but this time I'm not writing anything smutty! Yay, a new perspective!


End file.
